


wild love twisting all over for you

by angelichl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pornstar Harry Styles, Pornstar Louis, Pornstars, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry Styles, Subspace, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelichl/pseuds/angelichl
Summary: Harry and Louis meet on the set of a video.





	wild love twisting all over for you

**Author's Note:**

> (the person I wrote this for knows exactly who they are)
> 
> just something short bc i haven't posted fic in a while <3

 

 

&&&

 

“Hey, darling. I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

“We haven’t,” Harry agreed, reaching out for a handshake. He was pulled into a hug instead, a strong embrace with nothing shy about it. Their bodies pressed together; they were already beginning to learn each other. “You’re Louis?”

“I am. And you’re the famous Harry Styles.”

Harry laughed a little and pulled away, bashfully tucking a curl behind his ear. “So you’ve seen…” he trailed off. The fragrance of the man’s cologne clung to Harry even with the distance between them now, something like vanilla and tobacco. He was a bit dazzled by the sight of him too, despite working in an industry that surrounded him with attractive men.

Louis smirked, leaning over to grab a water bottle from the table, twisting open the cap. “Love your videos,” he confirmed, and there was a teasing lilt to his tone, like he just couldn’t resist making Harry blush. “I feel like I’m in the presence of a celebrity. Many, many men would kill to be me today.”

Harry laughed again, feeling shyer than he had in a long time and trying not to think about why that was the case. He deflected the compliment with ease, turning it back on Louis: “And any day, I’m sure.”

His job was one that gave him more confidence than anything, turned him from a clumsy, awkward person into someone who could flirt with anyone. But three years of this and he still hadn’t gotten used to it, meeting a new person and knowing exactly what they would be doing within the next hour. It was fun and exciting, the most adventurous thing he did regularly, and he loved it, loved how much it challenged him to open up and just be.

Louis opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the director calling him over to decide what exactly they wanted to do today. Harry had already handed over his list of hard no’s, content to let them figure out a sequence of events. For now he set his things down on one of the chairs and undressed.

As he was slipping out of his joggers and t-shirt, he watched Louis from afar. The anticipation was building up and he could feel himself turning jittery and excited, eager for what was to come.

Louis often didn’t show his face in his videos—Harry would know, he spent hours last night watching them to see what he was getting himself into—but Harry recognized his honey skin and masculine yet delicate hands. The rest would be visually familiar once he got naked, but the  _ feeling _ was always new, always something to explore…

“Harry, love, get over here,” the director called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He pulled on the soft robe that had been offered to him upon entry to the hotel suite and wandered over to where Louis and the director had been discussing the logistics of the positions and how to film them. Louis stood with a hand on his hip, overlooking the space they had to film as if he was planning the sequence in his mind. In the daylight streaming in from the floor-to-ceiling windows Harry couldn’t help but notice his eyes were a pretty pale silver-blue. And he had faint summer freckles on his nose.

“Would you like to know the plan? Or would you prefer a surprise today?”

Pulling his lip between his teeth, he considered the director’s question, aware of the way Louis’ eyes lingered on him, waiting for his answer. Not knowing what he was getting himself into could be scary, but more exhilarating. It was an otherworldly experience to completely give himself up to someone else for a few hours but obviously there were dangers that came with it, especially when that other person was a stranger.

But Harry had worked with this director before, at least a dozen times. They knew each other well by now and Harry trusted him. Harry also trusted his best friend Niall, who was sitting in the other room watching a golf tournament on TV. As awkward as it was, he always accompanied Harry whenever he was doing a video that included bondage, so he could intervene if anything went wrong or someone tried to take advantage of Harry.

With Niall just in the other room, there was no need to worry. “Surprise me.” And as he said it he pulled his arms behind his back, twisting his fingers together but trying to hide his nerves. Adrenaline was already flowing through his veins and they hadn’t even  _ done _ anything yet.

Louis grinned at him, and Harry felt proud under the positive appraisal. “Very brave of you. But you’ll like it, love, I promise.”

“How about you two take a few minutes to get comfortable with each other while I finish setting up the lighting? We’re almost ready.”

Louis led Harry over to the bed, sitting him down so he had to look up to meet his eyes. Harry stayed quiet, spreading his thighs to let him step in between them. His heart was fluttering now and there were butterflies in his stomach too, creating that swooping feeling like the drop of a rollercoaster. It was glorious and unbearable all at once, that budding excitement that made him feel like he was just about to take a dive off a cliff, standing on the edge, ready to fall, or fly.

“May I?” Louis asked softly, cupping Harry’s jaw and tilting his head back so he couldn’t look away in his sudden shyness.

Harry held his gaze and boldly reached out to grab his waist, fingers catching on the belt loops of his skinny jeans and tugging him closer. Louis took that as the answer it was intended to be, and leant down to kiss him, not letting go of his jaw but actually opening his fingers to caress it.

Kissing was easy and fun, and it relaxed Harry because it was something he knew he was good at. It was one of his favorite activities and he engaged in it whenever he could. So he opened up and suckled on Louis’ plush lower lip. All the while he grasped his hips, fingertips digging in the more he lost himself to the sensations.

Louis kissed harder and Harry got lost in it, letting his eyelids flutter closed. Before he knew it he ended up on his back, curls fanned out around his face, Louis hovering over him. The delicious press of their bodies together made him hungry for more, rutting his hips up, seeking friction. One small brush of his robe-covered dick against Louis and then the sensation was gone, replaced by the heavy pressure of Louis’ hands pinning his hips down to the bed. Whispering in his ear, “Patience.”

Oh- that was nice. Letting his body fall lax, melding into the mattress, he let Louis have his way with him. Or his lips at least, kissing at the dirty, passionate pace they both desired. It was just a preview of what was to come and Harry’s entire body was vibrating with anticipation. He was certain Louis could feel it, how much he wanted it, how badly he needed it. He would be embarrassed for the way his entire being was radiating blatant lust, but he felt too good to care.

So he was a bit of a hedonist when it came to kissing, and most sexual things. Sue him.

“Hate to interrupt, but everything’s set up and ready to go. Just need to get Harry in bondage and then we can shoot.”

Louis retreated, leaving a shiny line of spit to connect their lips. Harry blinked up at him, a bit dazed. Before he remembered he was getting paid for this and had a job to do. He sat upright and waited for direction.

“Ready, babe?”

They approached the table together, where the lighting and cameras were waiting. The setup was near the large windows overlooking the city, which made Harry a bit nervous even though he knew they were way too high up for anyone to be able to see what they were doing. He hopped up on the table and watched the small dots of people and cars two dozen stories below as Louis and the director fiddled with the bondage.

“Take this off for me, yeah?” Louis gently pulled on the edge of the robe for emphasis, fingers accidentally-not-accidentally grazing Harry’s exposed upper thigh. Harry undid the belt and slipped it off, setting it to the side and trying not to shiver in the cold air.

It was a brisk fall day, the wind biting outside, and yet they still had the air conditioning on because the room was about to feel sweltering in only a few minutes, probably. Harry was cold on the surface but incandescent, glowing with the heat of anticipation on the inside. Just seeing how concentrated Louis was on the restraints made Harry feel warmer, his cheeks heating up into a blush. He always liked a man who knew his restraints.

“We’re gonna have you on all fours for now—well, kind of.”

Taking a deep breath, Harry followed Louis’ directions and got onto his hands and knees on top of the table,  _ very _ aware of the fact that his entire body was exposed seeing as he was completely naked. Nakedness was part of his job and thus part of his daily life, something he was incredibly comfortable with, because it was  _ natural _ , but that still didn’t take away the barely-there hint of embarrassment and the nervous excitement of being naked in front of someone new. Especially when he was all on display like this, meant to be seen.

“Good,” Louis praised, just as quick as the small, soft stroke of his ankle before he got to work tying the ropes. It was hardly anything but Harry basked in the small reward, feeling pleased.

His ankles were tied to the table first, using fancy rope made specifically for BDSM purposes. The table itself was custom made, with hooks on the sides to tie restraints or loop cuffs.

Louis rounded the table and smoothed his hand up Harry’s back as he went, applying enough pressure between his shoulder blades to make him fold forward, chest hovering close to the surface of the table. Then he grabbed Harry’s hands and tugged them forward, extending his arms in front of him, letting him grip the edge of the table.

“Here, relax. Comfy?”

Wiggling a bit to test out the position, Harry relaxed his neck and rested his cheek on the chilly surface which heated up under the blush of his skin. Obviously the position wasn’t comfortable enough for him to want to take a nap or anything, but nothing was too tight and he didn’t feel any numbness or tingling, which was what Louis was asking about.

“Yeah, good,” he smiled against the table. His mind was reeling through all the possible things Louis could do to him in this position, as vulnerable as he was to anything Louis wanted. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought and resounded all the way to his fingertips and toes. His cock was already filling up, untouched and very interested in the situation, hanging heavy between his legs. He was  _ so _ excited to get started.

“Perfect.” Just then Louis pulled something out from behind his back, a flash of familiar pale pink. “Mind if we get started with this? We can use one of mine instead if you want. I just thought the color was very pretty, very you.”

His brows raised at the sight of his very own paddle, held loosely in Louis’ hand. He had left it in his open bag along with all of the other toys he brought with him during shoots, just in case. It was perhaps his favorite toy, for the cut-out in the center that left heart-shaped imprints on his skin, if not for the blissful way it made him feel.

“Go ahead,” he allowed, swallowing thickly and feeling his entire body tremble just a little bit. He gripped harder at the edge of the table to cover it up, eyes still glued to the paddle held in Louis’ hands.

“Great. Just a moment and then we’ll be all set. You have your bell?”

Harry gave the little bell in his right hand a controlled ring. It had a silk ribbon tied to it, which he wound around his finger so he wouldn’t lose it even if he let go, which was probably going to happen.

“Good. And recite your colors for me, love?”

“Green is good, yellow means slow down, and red means to stop immediately.”

“Lovely. Since we’re filming, I won’t be asking for your color as often as I normally would, so you’ll have to speak up, okay? A lot of subs think they’re tough or want to prove themselves, and they won’t say yellow until it turns into a red. I’d rather not have that happen, so you’ll be good and speak up, won’t you, darling?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded, gripping the table harder. Once upon a time he had been too shy to say yellow, which ended badly. That was not a moment he would like to repeat, even if it meant sacrificing a bit of pride to call a yellow rather than wait until the situation was absolutely out of his comfort zone.

Louis smoothed his hand over the back of his thigh in praise, and rested it there as they waited to begin filming. Harry let his eyelids flutter shut and tried his best to inhale a few deep breaths of air to calm himself. He was a bundle of nerves ready to explode at the slightest touch—which wasn’t ideal, considering filming usually took three or four hours at least, so he would be here for a while.

“Anything I should know about you, before we start?”

It took Harry a moment to realize Louis was speaking to him, which was an indicator of how he was already slipping into subspace and they hadn’t even done anything yet. The world was hazy, his vision soft and unfocused, every sensation heightened. He racked his brain for some sort of useful information but found it impossible to come up with even a basic fact.

“Harry?” Louis laughed, lightly scratching his nails against the back of his thigh.

The sensation was grounding. Harry exhaled sharply through his nose and said as steadily as he could manage, “Go hard on me. I can take it.”

Louis’ fingers resumed petting his thigh, the touch simultaneously soothing and excitatory. “And if I make you cry?”

“I’ll only cry if it’s really good.” This he could say with confidence. Out of the dozens of videos he’d starred in, only a few of them pictured him bleary-eyed and moaning about how good it felt. If Louis really had seen many of Harry’s videos as he said he had, this wouldn’t be news to him.

“Challenge accepted,” he laughed, mindlessly running his fingers over Harry’s skin. It was a simple, casual touch to Louis just to pass the time, but it was driving Harry crazy.

A bit of time passed but it was impossible for Harry to discern how long because he was so caught up in his own mind and the feeling of Louis’ warm fingers trailing over his skin. After a while, the director finally came over with the camera.

“Alright you two, are we ready?”

“Yes,” Louis answered for both of them, and the director called action. Louis drew his hands away from his skin and Harry accidentally whimpered from the loss of contact, forgetting they had just started filming. He could hear Louis snickering from behind him but ignored it, keeping his face calm and expressionless.

Louis was going to have to work to get a rise out of him, he decided, though it wasn’t going to take much. Just the sound of him gently tapping Harry’s pink paddle to his palm was enough to make Harry tremble with want.

The first strike came as a shock and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He would’ve fallen off the table if the restraints weren’t holding him in place. Louis smoothed his hand over the soreness, and the feeling stung more than it soothed. He kneaded the flesh of Harry’s cheek to bring more blood to the surface, a typical porn trick to make the redness and later the bruises more visible to the camera. Then he pulled away, drew the paddle back, and slammed it down hard in a quick swat.

“Alright, baby?”

Harry whimpered, unsure if he was allowed to speak. Or if he was even supposed to, for the video. He probably should’ve asked the director beforehand, but really it didn’t matter that much, since he would probably lose the ability to speak quickly thereafter anyways.

Apparently his lack of response was fine because Louis didn’t say anything about it. “I want you to count out loud after each hit,” he ordered in a clear, authoritative voice that Harry found incredibly sexy, enough to make him hide a dazed smile against the table. It didn’t sound like he was trying to hard to be dominant it just sounded natural. “Think you can do that for me?”

Harry nodded and Louis rubbed his already sore bottom in praise before delivering a strike that had him crying out in surprise and pain.

The impact was exactly where it needed to be, in the perfect location on the meat of his ass that sent fissures of pleasure up his spine. Where others were clumsy and hesitant, Louis was accurate and assured. Clearly, he knew what he was doing.

Harry felt cared for and protected, his mind fizzling into fuzzy pleasure. There was no reason to worry, he knew Louis was going to take care of him, and Niall was just in the other room to step in on the off chance that anything bad might happened. He was safe, in an environment where he could relax and hand over the reigns to someone who enjoyed being in charge.

Harry counted the hits out loud and panted against the table, creating an intoxicating symphony with the steady rhythm of the paddle striking his skin. He let his eyes close and smiled loopily, not all there, feeling warm tears wet his cheeks…

 

&&&

 

“Awesome. Great work, you guys. We got some really good angles.”

“Sick.” There was a bit of rustling, the sound of someone zipping their jeans and buckling their belt. Someone- Louis, Harry remembered. Louis. Harry liked Louis.

“Here, you wanna undo him? If I start downloading the video now I might be able to post it by tomorrow night.”

Tomorrow night? That sounded nice. Harry smiled dopily against the warm surface of the table which had heated up under his flushed skin. He liked when the directors were quick with the videos and posted them right after the shoot, like this guy apparently…

“Hey, pet,” Louis laughed, sounding like an angel. He was definitely an angel, yes, because he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and scratched lazily at his scalp, giving him a little massage. It felt so good. “Still on cloud nine?”

Cloud nine? What was that, again? Harry felt so good. He couldn’t stop smiling. He tried to open his eyes, lashes fluttering, but the world was blurry and unfocused. Louis stood in front of him, a shirtless blurry blob in tight skinny jeans. He was so hot. So hot.

“Harry, can you use your words?”

“Huh?” he garbled, marvelling at the effort it took to move his mouth. God, was he sleepy. The good kind of sleepy, that made him want to melt into a puddle of goo and stay there forever. He kind of felt like a puddle of goo right now, limp and useless but so, so comfortable.

“Alright, alright, come back now. You’re worrying me a bit.”

Come back where? Harry opened his eyes wider and tried his hardest to focus his gaze. It worked, for the most part. He met Louis’ shining blue eyes. The looked like gems. Pretty, sparkling gems. Did Louis know that? Harry had to tell him, just to make sure he knew his eyes looked like gems.

“Pretty,” he said. He wasn’t sure it came out right, but Louis’ lips quirked upwards so he took that as a good sign. He tried to point with his hand but when he went to move his arm he was met with resistance.

“Here, let me undo you,” Louis said. He fiddled with something near Harry’s wrists, and Harry wrapped his fingers around Louis’ arms as best as he could.

He could see Louis grinning to himself with his chin tucked down. Louis. Harry liked Louis. They just met today but Harry really, really liked Louis. A lot. A lot a lot.

“You’re really far out there, aren’t you, baby.” The tone in his voice was a bit incredulous, almost in awe. Harry liked the warm feeling that spread through his chest at the thought of Louis being in awe of him. “Let me just undo your ankles and then we get sit you down on the couch, okay?”

That sounded like a good idea. Anything Louis said sounded like a good idea, he seemed to always know what Harry needed. Harry said as much out loud, and it make Louis lightly laugh again. Even when the cuffs around his ankles were removed, Harry forgot what he was supposed to do so he remained in the same position until Louis nudged him to unfold himself. He felt wobbly on all fours, his limbs shaking more than they had any right.

Just as he was about to collapse in a heap, arms wrapped around his waist and steadied him before he could fall. Harry relaxed into the hold, giggling, and let Louis pull him off the table.

Reality was starting to come back to him, but he kind of wanted to stay in the faraway place where every touch was another fissure of pleasure straight to his core. He clung to the remnants of subspace for as long as he could, enjoying the fuzzy edges of warmth and relaxation.

“How are we feeling?” Louis asked, when Harry came down enough to realize he was standing naked and propped up in Louis’ arms, in an awkward hug. His body was boneless for the most part, his dead weight resting on Louis’ entirety.

“So good,” he murmured, proud of himself for forming words. He was unable to stop himself from nuzzling into the warmth of Louis’ neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled intoxicating, like cologne, cigarettes, and sex.

“Good, I’m glad.” Louis guided them over to a soft surface, probably the couch. They sat down together, Harry collapsing more than sitting, really, and scooching closer to Louis as soon as he could, until they were pressed against each other.

He tried to speak again, and his words came out slow and blurred together. “Can we do that again?” It had felt so good. They started with spanking, until Harry’s ass was blushing pink and bruised, with the imprint of the little heart cutout of the paddle marking his supple skin. After that, Louis rounded the table and fed him his cock until he was satisfied. Then he fucked Harry so roughly there was no doubt he would feel the soreness for days afterwards, and that was when he was finally allowed to come. His cock had been aching hard and weeping drops of precome the whole time, but he was good enough not to let go until Louis put a hand on him and told him it was okay.

Louis didn’t respond to his question at first so Harry asked again, prodding at his lap. Well, he was trying to get to his belt to undo it, but his movements weren’t very accurate and he kept missing.

“Shh, not right now, love. Let’s just sit here for a bit and rest.”

That sounded nice. Harry could do that. “Okay,” he said, smiling when Louis wrapped him up in a soft blanket. It wasn’t until he felt the warmth of having his bare skin covered that he realized he was shivering, both from the cold and the overwhelming state he was in.

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Louis ran his fingers through his hair, the repetitive pattern of touch creating a soothing sensation. “Such a good sub, so lovely. I’m so happy I got to work with you.”

Harry vaguely felt like crying. He pressed closer to Louis instead. No one was ever this kind to him after making a video with him. No one had ever said these things to him before. He knew he was being clingy, but Louis didn’t seem to mind. He wasn’t pushing him away, at least.

“Is he alright?” the director asked, almost finished packing up his camera equipment.

“Yeah, he’s good. Coming down from subspace. I’ll just stay with him for a bit to make sure he’s okay. Can you hand me that water bottle, please?”

Harry snuggled closer to the source of warmth beside him, rubbing his face against the soft fabric of the t-shirt beneath his cheek. When he stopped moving, he realized he could hear and feel Louis’ heartbeat. It was steady and confident, thudding on to a steady beat that lulled Harry to a more relaxed state.

He accepted the sips of water Louis offered him and managed not to spill all of it. Louis dug around in his bag and eventually pulled out a tuperware container of pre-cut fruit. “Want some?”

Harry gasped. “Are those blackberries?”

“They are,” he confirmed, offering the container.

“My favorite,” Harry gushed, grabbing one in his shaky fingers and popping it in his mouth.

“They are?”

“Yes! I love them… so much,” he said around chewing the berry. Louis was softly smiling at him and it was making him feel warm inside. He blushed and had to look away, focusing on eating the fruit. There weren’t just blackberries, but sections of clementine too.

“Hey, I didn’t tell you this earlier but I think you’re really beautiful.”

Since Harry was slumped against the cushions, he had to look up to meet Louis’ eyes. This gave him the added benefit of being able to flutter his lashes. “I am?”

“Yeah, love. And you were so good for me. You did so well. Are you proud of yourself for making it through the whole thing?”

“We should save questions like that for the interview,” Harry murmured, pressing his face against Louis defined bicep. In the porn industry, it was customary for the actors to conduct an interview following any videos that involved bondage or particularly rough play, so it was clear they were okay and hadn’t been forced or coerced into anything they didn’t want to do.

“The camera’s already all set up for it. We could do it right now, if you’re up for it?”

Harry shrugged, straightening his back to sit upright. He’d rather get it out of the way so he could relax afterwards.

Louis readjusted the blanket so it was wrapped around Harry’s shoulders and bunched up in his lap, covering his nakedness. When he swayed a little bit it fell open to reveal his bare chest, but that was fine. The viewers would enjoy it anyway. Louis got situated next to him and pushed the record button on the camera facing them.

They introduced themselves and answered the traditional questions. Since Harry was technically the star of the show and Louis was the one in charge, Louis asked him the questions.

“So, how do you feel?”

“A little spaced out, to be honest,” he answered truthfully, looking into Louis’ eyes before turning to the camera and giggling. His throat was raw from the previous activities and the entire world knew it, Louis especially. “I feel sore and tired but really, really good.”

“Good, that’s good. And how was it? What was your favorite part?”

He brushed an unruly curl away from his face and tried to form a coherent sentence. “Um, I really liked all of it, but, I think the end, when you, um, fucked me from behind… that was really- I liked that a lot.”

Louis seemed pleased with that answering, lips quirking up into a smirk. “And how about your least favorite part? Anything you wouldn’t try again? The second scene, I was choking you pretty bad, that was intense. How was that for you?” And with his sincere question he slid his hand off Harry’s shoulder to rub his back in soothing circles, almost apologetic.

“I liked that part, that was- difficult, but good,” Harry assured, trying not to seem too eager about the whole choking thing. Even though the memory of Louis’ hand splayed on his throat, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to turn his mind fuzzy, was making Harry’s cheeks heat up. “I would- I would definitely do that again. With you.”

“With me,” Louis chuckled, a little incredulous.

“Yeah, if you’re up for it.” His voice was stupidly small when he said this, which wasn’t like his usual bold self. Louis really had an effect on him, made him shyer than ever before.

“Might have to take you up on that offer,” Louis said, glancing at the camera with a sly look.

There was an eighty-five percent chance they were going to make a throat-fucking video together within the next month or two, Harry decided. Hoped. Whatever.

“What was working with me like, then?”

Harry looked down abruptly, self-conscious about his answer and unable to meet Louis’ eyes. “Um, it was nice. Louis knows a lot about ropework, so the bondage was really good.” It was easier to talk to the camera, rather than directly to the amazing, attractive person next to him. He tried to focus on the blinking red light but ended up looking down at his fingers. “And just- yeah. He’s really good with his hands. And… other parts of his body.”

Louis squeezed his shoulder, obviously pleased with the review. “Thanks, baby. Well, working with Harry was even better than I imagined it was gonna be, so all of you are definitely missing out. He’s the sweetest sub ever, very good at following directions. Very willing to please. Also, just all-around gorgeous. I mean, look at him.”

Harry flushed at the praise, shyly meeting Louis’ eyes. They were warm and inviting, and just as bright as before.

Louis said goodbye to the camera and stopped the recording, beginning to pack away the rest of the equipment. Meanwhile, Harry slumped against the couch cushions and watched him work. The soreness he felt was mostly pleasant, but it still made him squirm, and Louis noticed.

“I feel bad,” he said, “Usually I’m not that rough.”

“No, it was so good,” Harry argued.

“What can I do to help? A massage? Meds? I also have soothing lotion.”

“I won’t say no to a massage.”

“Good. Go lie on your stomach on the bed.”

Harry did as he was told, bringing the blanket with him because he wasn’t sure if Louis wanted him to be naked or not. The answer became clear when Louis joined him on the bed and slowly tugged the blanket away, exposing his bare body to the cold air.

The chill didn’t last long, because soon Louis was kneeling next to him and rubbing lotion onto the meat of his bum, kneading gently. It ached, from the rough abuse with the pink paddle that was now resting in Harry’s bag again, but Louis’ soft hands felt especially nice this time around and Harry had to bury his face in the pillows to hide his moans.

When Louis was finished, Harry rolled onto his side and looked up at him. He was much more relaxed now, all the shyness washed away after the fifteen minutes of intentional non-sexual skin-on-skin contact.

“We should do it again.”

“Do what again?” Louis asked slowly.

“You should fuck me. Louis, please-” He was looking at him like thought it was a bad idea, brows raised. “Please, I’m already hard again. We can go slowly. We can film it, if you want- if that’s what you want, so it doesn’t go to waste-”

“Harry, shh. Relax.” And Louis crawled closer, ignoring the way Harry was cradling his own dick in his hand, not stroking but just holding it, hard and aching and really, really wanting.

He brought them close enough to kiss and that’s what he did, softly brushing their lips together.

“Let’s just do this,” Louis said, bringing his hand down to hold it over Harry’s and slowly guide his fingers over his own dick. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, yes, very.” It didn’t even feel like he was settling, though there was a big difference between just a handjob and actual penetration. Louis jacked him off slowly and it didn’t take much before he was spilling over both their hands, whining half into the sheets and half against Louis’ neck, humid breath fanning out over his soft skin.

After that, Louis made him drink more water and eat a few more berries. Harry was no longer in subspace but he still felt like he was on cloud nine, floating through the atmosphere.

“I’m scared you’re gonna drop,” Louis worried as they were getting dressed. Well, more like Louis was helping Harry back into his clothes seeing as he was already dressed. He was having trouble getting his legs into the right holes of his joggers.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’ve done this before. I do this all the time.”

Louis frowned at that admission. “Will you call me later tonight, then, just so I know you’re okay?”

“I don’t have your number.”

“Here, let me…” He programmed it into his phone, scrolling through the pages of emojis for one to add to his contact name before settling on the rainbow. “I can- I should… I think I should actually take you out to dinner. Right now. If that’s okay?”

“Right now?”

“Yes, yeah. Just, I feel weird leaving you like this. We can go somewhere close by, and Niall can come, obviously, I don’t want you to think I’m some creep taking advantage of you, because-”

“Okay, sure,” Harry interrupted, feeling dizzy all over again. “Yeah, sure, please. There’s a really nice cafe not far from here, they have really good soup?”

A smile began to curve on Louis’ lips. “Soup sounds good.”

They gathered their things and entered the other room to fill Niall in on the plan. As it turns out, he had already overheard everything, which was indicative of what a good friend he was, because if he heard that conversation clearly then he definitely could hear everything else that happened within the past four hours, and that… yeah. Harry made a mental note to pay for Niall’s dinner tonight, and for, like, his meals for the next month.

So they set out to walk to the cafe Harry had been to only once before. He was sandwiched between Niall, and Louis, who huddled close to him to keep him warm. The day was getting darker, the sun dipping below the horizon and casting the world in shadow. Harry was a jumble of emotions but all of them were good. The future was always an uncertainty but he felt good about this, about Louis by his side. Out of all the men he met through his job, all the men he intimately explored while producing videos, he had never felt so compatible with any of them as he did with Louis. With Louis, it felt like something just clicked. Like something fit together perfectly, in the exact way it was meant to fit.

But Harry didn’t need to stress over what that meant. For now, he huddled closer to Louis to share the warmth radiating from his body, incandescent and consuming. Louis rubbed his back like he didn’t even know he was doing it, and opened the door for him to guide him inside the cafe. The attention made Harry smile. It made him feel cared for.

 

&&&

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :)
> 
> [tumblr](https://angelichl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
